The present invention relates in general to a gaming device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a gaming device having player selectable awards.
Gaming devices provide enjoyment and excitement to players, in part, because they may ultimately lead to monetary awards for the players. Gaming devices also provide enjoyment and excitement to the players because they are fun to play. Secondary or bonus games, in particular, provide gaming device manufacturers with the opportunity to add enjoyment and excitement to that which is already expected from a primary or base game of the gaming device. Secondary or bonus games provide extra awards to the player and enable the player to play a game that is different than the primary or base game.
Gaming devices are typically games of luck, not skill. Primary games are set up to pay back a certain average percentage of the amount of money wagered. The average payout percentage in most primary games is set high enough that any player who plays a few hands or spins of the reels will win. That is, in most primary games, it is not too difficult to experience some level of success. Bonus games are typically set up for the player to succeed. The player usually wins an award in a bonus game. In bonus game play, the goal is often to maximize the possible award.
One known secondary game provides a player with a series of offers, where each offer includes a number of credits, coins, tokens or dollars. The player may accept or reject each offer prior to the final offer. The offers are randomly determined from a series of potential offers of differing values. If the player accepts an offer, the game provides the offer to the player. If the player rejects an offer, the gaming device provides another offer to the player, as long as the current offer is not the final offer. The player is automatically provided the final offer. This type of gaming device has achieved significant popularity in the gaming industry.
As part of a continuing need to provide gaming devices that issue primary game and secondary game awards in an exciting and enjoyable manner, it is desirable to have variability in game play as well as outcomes and potential payouts. This may be more or less possible depending on the type of machine and the desired winning percentage. It is therefore desirable to provide a primary or secondary game of a gaming device having relatively flat and predictable actual payouts, and which also has variable outcomes and varying levels of success.